Halloween después de la Guerra, una segunda oportunidad
by luna malfoy g
Summary: terminada la guerra algunos alumnos regresan al Colegio, nacen nuevas amistades y se confiesa un amor que ha sido guardado por varios años


Este One-Short participo en el concurso de "Dramione, historias que debieron ser contadas", el reto de Halloween

**Halloween después de la Guerra, una segunda oportunidad**

Había pasado ya un año desde la Guerra todos habíamos cambiado, algunos volvimos al colegio para terminar nuestro último año que se había visto interrumpido por aquel hecho decisivo en el mundo Mágico, la actual directora era Minerva Mcgonagall, todos intentábamos llevar una vida lo más normal posible, del trio dorado yo era la única que había regresado a estudiar pero no estaba sola también estaban Luna, Neville, Ginny para muchos les había sido difícil aceptar que algunos Slytherin regresaran, tal era el caso de Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson quienes al igual que muchos intentaban reintegrarse a la sociedad, pasados los juicios ellos habían sido exonerados, había salido a la luz que habían actuado del lado obscuro porque estaban amenazados, si ellos no hacían lo que el Señor Tenebroso ordenaba matarían a sus padres, comenzaron las clases y la relación con los Slytherin era bastante difícil, la mayoría los seguía viendo como los mortifagos que habían librado Azkaban por suerte, prácticamente nadie hablaba con ellos era bastante pesado el ambiente pero después de algunas clases me pude llevar bien con Theo, yo siempre he pensado que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad y descubrí que aquel chico castaño de Slytherin era en realidad alguien bueno que había tenido que pasar por muchas malas experiencias, él estaba intentando si no bien reparar lo poco que había hecho por lo menos pretendía dejar de ser un marginado, algo que decía no era fácil para sus dos mejores amigos Draco y Pansy, quienes se alejaban de la gente, solo convivían entre ellos y con Theo cuando no estaba conmigo, la verdad es que ese chico realmente me causaba algo diferente aunque también su mejor amigo no sé, creo que había algo en el que después de la guerra me llamo más la atención, después de todo lo que supe en su juicio sentía pena por todo que había pasado, entendí muchas cosas y creo que lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta que me sentía atraída hacia él, aunque sé muy bien que jamás en la vida el me vera diferente, para el solo soy la amiga de Potter, insufrible come libros y una sangre sucia, pasaron los meses y mi relación con Theo era magnifica, tanto así que cuando la Directora informo que se haría un baile para Halloween el me invito y yo acepte gustosa, Ron y Harry habían sido invitados, como muchos nos decían éramos las celebridades del momento, mi relación con Ron no se dio, después de la Guerra nos dimos cuenta que no era amor de pareja lo que sentíamos, él no me amaba y yo pues en realidad no estaba interesada en nadie o tal vez si pero era imposible, Ginny y Harry por fin estaban juntos, Neville se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Hannah y Luna vivía en su mundo, aunque habían varios chicos buscándola entre ellos Cormac quien la había invitado al baile y ella acepto..

***Día del baile***

Todo el día hemos estado en el cuarto arreglándonos para poder lucir lindas, Luna decidió disfrazarse de hada, vestía una playerita morada, unas mallas del mismo color y un tutu morado con motivos rosas, habíamos logrado un hechizo para que de su espalda salieran dos bellas alas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con rizos, su maquillaje constaba de tonalidades moradas con rosas y brillo de fresa en los labios, Ginny había decidido vestirse como una princesa elfa del bosque, habíamos logrado que sus orejas adoptaran la forma en punta, llevaba un vestido azul cielo con destellos plateados, en la parte del torso era tipo corsé y por debajo de la cadera tenía una caída sutil ya que a última hora había desistido de usar la crinolina ya que sería totalmente estorbosa, llevaba una capa un tono más obscuro que vestido con una capa roja, el cabello totalmente lacio y una bella tiara, iba maquillada discretamente con sombras azules y solo brillo en los labios ya estábamos casi listas. En menos de diez minutos me había visto en el espejo alrededor de unas 8 veces, intentaba verme linda con mi disfraz de Morgana Le Fay, llevaba un vestido negro con mangas largas de encaje, mi cabello lo había logrado poner en risos perfectos y había podido hacerme un hechizo para ponerlo negro, la verdad es que parecía otra, mis amigas estaban asombradas por el cambio, decían que lo único que me hacía diferente a Morgana eran mis ojos, eran ya casi las 7 pm hora que habíamos acordado con nuestras parejas, ninguno de ellos sabia como iríamos disfrazadas ni nosotros sabíamos cómo irían ellos, decidimos bajar, arriba del vestido que llevaba me coloque una capa negra con gorrito y me lo puse, decía Ginny que era para darle misterio a mi disfraz.

Al pie de la escalera nos esperaban los chicos, Ron iba disfrazado de hombre lobo se veía bastante gracioso, Cormac iba como un príncipe, llevaba un pantalón negro y un saco morado en verdad parecía como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con Luna en el color, Harry iba de Drácula todo de negro y Theo se veía guapísimo, llevaba un hermoso disfraz de pirata, su pantalón era de un tono café, una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul con un cinturón negro y un paliacate rojo, en el otro extremo estaba Neville con Hannah iban vestidos a la época colonial, Neville llevaba un traje azul con medias blancas debajo de la rodilla y una peluca blanca mientras que su acompañante llevaba un vestido liso morado con un chalequito dorado y el pelo algo alborotado, pero me dejo impresionada ver a Draco Malfoy vestido como un caballero medieval, llevaba unas mallas negras con unas botas en el mismo tono, mientras su casaca era negra con una serpiente plateada en el pecho en verdad que se veía guapísimo igual o hasta más que mi acompañante, no podía evitar mirarlo, maldición me traía loca ese chico pero él iba con Parkinson quien iba de princesa medieval, llevaba un vestido rosa con morado y una corona, su cabello largo y lacio no cabía duda que hacia la pareja perfecta con Malfoy.

***Theo***

Cuando vi bajar a Hermione quede totalmente sorprendido se veía hermosa, desde inicios del año me había comenzado a llamar la atención aunque yo sabía que por todo lo que había ocurrido en la Guerra no tendría una oportunidad con ella, además que yo sabía de alguien que la amaba desde hace muchos años, pero la verdad es que cuando tuve la oportunidad de convivir con ella no pude desperdiciar el momento y me convertí en su amigo, adoraba pasar tiempo con ella, hablar de cualquier cosa, era una chica excepcional, me brindo una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla, sabía que el muy tonto que la amaba no se le acercaría es más el negaba tener esos sentimientos hacia Hermione, pero no evitaba que me diera cuenta de cuan celoso se ponía cuando me veía a su lado y sabía yo muy bien que en aquel baile él hubiera deseado estar en mi lugar, pero su orgullo podía más, yo lo conozco más de lo que el mismo se conoce no por nada es mi mejor amigo, porque si debo decir que el gran Draco Malfoy ha estado enamorado de la que tantas veces llamo Sangre Sucia, pero nunca se ha permitido dejar salir ese sentimiento.

Pocos minutos después de que llegaran las chicas nos dieron entrada al Gran Comedor, estaba muy bien adornado, calabazas con velas dentro colgaban por todo el Salón, en lo alto se veía el cielo nocturno con una luna llena y estrellas enmarcando su belleza, había mesas alrededor dejando una amplia pista para bailar.

**Te ves hermosa Hermione, eres una Morgana bastante linda –** dijo el castaño

**Gracias Theo tu eres un pirata muy guapo –** contesto la castaña un poco ruborizada por el cumplido que había recibido.

Se sentaron junto con sus amigos de ella, a pesar de no llevarse con Harry y Ron, Theo hacia el esfuerzo por no entrar en discusión con ellos, en cambio con Ginny, Luna, Cormac y hasta con Neville hablaba bastante y hacían bromas sobre una que otra anécdota de los meses de convivencia que llevaban.

***Draco***

No quería acudir a aquel baile pero la Directora había informado que era obligatoria además Pansy tenía muchas ganas de acudir así que a regañadientes acepto, su amiga tenía casi todo planeado, ella misma fue la que adquirió los disfraces solo le había dado el toque Draco Malfoy colocando la serpiente en su casaca, ante todo él tenía que sobresalir esa noche siempre lo había hecho y ese día no sería la excepción, Theo iría con Granger y eso en verdad lo había molestado, debía aceptar que estaba celoso que su amigo saliera con Hermione pero él no podía hacer nada, nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos, ya habían pasado unos años en los que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado y era por eso que se había dedicado a molestar a la castaña, era la única forma en que ella le pusiera atención ya que siempre estaba rodeada de Potter y la comadreja, se preguntaba cómo se vería en esta ocasión la castaña, la primera vez que lo dejo sin aliento fue en cuarto curso cuando se presentó al baile de Navidad con Viktor Krum, desde aquel baile él se la imaginaba con vestidos hermosos acudiendo a algún evento de sociedad de su brazo pero no era imposible que eso sucediera. Dieron la 7 de la noche, estaba con Pansy esperando a que abrieran el Gran Comedor cuando vio a sus amigas de Granger bajar por las escaleras y nuevamente perdió el aire al ver a Hermione caracterizada como Morgana Le Fay, se veía preciosa cualquiera que la viera la hubiera confundido con la bruja que mato a Merlín pero la gran diferencia eran sus ojos ese color café que lo cautivaba, no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el pecho al ver a su mejor amigo esperando por ella al final de la escalera, debería de ser el quien estuviera ahí, ella debería entrar de su brazo y no del de Nott pero no, era imposible que el aceptara sus sentimientos hacia ella, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando Pansy lo jalo del brazo para por fin entrar, aunque no podía evitar voltear a ver a la castaña que ahora llevaba el cabello negro, en verdad no podía evitar mirarla y eso para Pansy no pasó desapercibido, de hecho ella miraba en la misma dirección aunque obvio ella no veía a Hermione, Pansy veía al único hombre que amaba, porque si ella amaba a Theodore Nott aunque todo el colegio pensara que a quien quería era a Draco no era así, pero las cosas entre ellos siempre habían sido difíciles, así que ella acepto solo ser su amiga.

**Draco, podrías por lo menos unos minutos dejar de admirar a Granger o la gente se dará cuenta –** dijo Pansy

**Yo no veo a Granger, estoy viendo a Theo, que se ve bastante animado con ella –** contra ataco el rubio -** además Pansy porque no aceptas que quisieras estar en el lugar de ella en estos momentos, sabes muy bien que te conozco mejor que tú misma –** termino volteando a ver a su amiga

**Pues si Draco quisiera ser yo quien estuviera con Theo pero no es así, además tu estas en la misma situación, desde antes de entrar al comedor no dejabas de ver a Granger, y tus ojos no me engañan tú la amas a pesar de todos los estatutos sociales, a pesar de que para ella nosotros somos una lacra, tienes envidia de que sea Theo quien haya recibido una segunda oportunidad y que fuera justamente ella quien se la diera – **respondió la pelinegra dejando totalmente callado al príncipe de Slytherin, pasaron unos minutos cuando Theo se les acerco.

**Hola Draco, hola Pansy, ¿disfrutando del baile? – **saludo de manera un tanto sarcástica el castaño.

**Claro no ves que estamos igual de felices que tú con Granger –** contesto Pansy de mala manera.

**Pues yo si estoy disfrutando el baile con Hermione, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, no se ve bonito que solo estén sentados –** decía Theo sonriendo de lado (algo tan Slytherin)

**Qué bueno que te diviertas Theo se ve que tus nuevos amigos te caen mejor que los viejos - ** respondía de manera agria Draco, quien con solo escuchar que su amigo llamaba Hermione a la castaña hacia que le hirviera la sangre

**¿Envidia amigo? , porque yo si deje atrás mi orgullo para tener una oportunidad con ella, te lo dije cuando regresamos al colegio quiero buscar una oportunidad con Hermione, te dije que si tú me lo pedias no me le acercaba pero dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera y así lo decidí la conquistare ya que tú no tienes el valor –** menciono el castaño haciendo desvariar al rubio.

**Envidia, ¡por Merlín! Haz lo que quieras, ella no me interesa ya te lo dije –** intentaba contestar calmado el rubio pero era imposible.

**Pues que bueno porque espero hoy hacerla mi novia y por fin besar esos labios que wow me vuelven loco –** volvía a atacar Theo

**Porque mejor no te largas con tu nueva elite de amigos, nosotros no te necesitamos aquí además espero que si logras algo con la sangre sucia te salga bien aunque es muy poca cosa para un Nott –** respondía bastante molesta Pansy, en esos momentos odiaba a Granger más de lo que podría imaginarse.

**Está bien me voy, que disfruten su velada –** se retiraba Theo, la verdad es que no le hubiera gustado pelear con sus amigos pero quería ver si provocaba alguna acción en su mejor amigo, si era cierto que estaba atraído por Hermione pero su corazón le pertenecía a otra. Draco y Pansy vieron alejarse a Theo de donde estaban y entonces la chica se voltio de frente al rubio.

**Ya me harte te propongo algo Malfoy, esta noche te doy la oportunidad de estar con ella si tú me traes a Theo, no quiero que el termine de noviecito de Granger, él es mío no puede ser de otra forma - ** el rubio lo pensó unos minutos, le extendió una copa a Pansy y el tomo otra.

**Bien, acepto, solo esta noche olvidare los principios Malfoy, solo hoy aceptare lo que mi maldita cabeza niega y mi corazón reclama –** chocaron las copas cerrando así el trato.

Comenzó el baile y la Directora ánimo a todos a que pasaran a la pista, las parejas comenzaron a bailar, eran prácticamente baladas y vals lo que tocaba, Draco y Pansy estaban impacientes Theo y Hermione no se separaban del grupito de Gryffindors, y como si el destino los hubiera escuchado, Theo y Hermione salieron un momento a uno de los balcones que habían puesto para esa noche, así que los siguieron, esperaron a que nadie viera que estaban con ellos y entonces Pansy jalo del brazo a Theo y lo abrazo, mientras que Draco tomaba a Hermione y la apartaba un poco.

**Theo, por favor ya no me hagas esto, sabes que te amo y estoy dispuesta a cambiar para poder estar contigo –** comenzó a decir la pelinegra.

**Pansy, ya no es lo mismo además ella me gusta- ** contesto el castaño volteando a ver a Hermione que discutía con Draco.

**No Theo bueno si te gusta pero no la amas, tú me amas a mí, tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos, entiende que te amo, además sabes que Draco –**no pudo terminar porque Theo había acortado la distancia y la comenzó a besar con desesperación, Hermione veía la escena totalmente sorprendida mientras que Draco sonreía al ver a sus amigos juntos, de pronto reacciono y atrajo a Hermione hacia él, se acercó a su oído

**Olvidemos por hoy todo lo pasado, déjame estar a tu lado y mostrarte quien soy en realidad –** dijo el rubio en un tono bastante temeroso lo cual provoco cierto descontrol en la castaña quien comenzó a temblar al estar entre los brazos del que hasta antes de la Guerra había visto como un enemigo, un enemigo al cual quería en silencio desde hace tiempo, al principio no salían palabras de su boca solo un ligero suspiro que logro ponerle la piel chinita al rubio.

**Sí, quiero que me muestres tu yo escondido, no me importa nada más que conocerte en verdad- **contesto la castaña aspirando la fragancia mentolada de Draco.- **hoy no quiero pelear no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti Draco Malfoy- ** al finalizar estas palabras el rubio se acercó a ella y deposito un beso, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes de aquel baile quienes al ver a Pansy besándose con Theo se centraron más en lo que ocurría en aquel balcón que en continuar con el baile y obviamente el ver a los que habían sido enemigos por tanto tiempo en aquel cuadro tan romántico los dejo totalmente anonadados, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera creído posible que el príncipe de Slytherin besara a la prefecta perfecta y aún más que ella le correspondiera, Harry y Ron estaban totalmente sorprendidos de la actitud de su amiga, Ginny estaba molesta mientras que Luna sonreía como si ella hubiera estado esperando aquel momento, hasta los profesores y la propia directora estaban con la boca abierta de ver a esos dos enfrascados en un beso que demostraba que había amor debajo de la máscara de odio que tenían impreso desde inicios del Colegio.

**Te quiero Hermione, desde hace mucho, pero éramos enemigos naturales, además nunca pensé que tú me darías una oportunidad –** decía el rubio aun abrazando a la castaña, aun no creía que estuviera sucediendo aquello.

**Yo también Draco te quiero además todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –** respondía la castaña volviendo a posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

**No me importa nada más que estar a tu lado, sé que siempre he sido un patán contigo pero no había otra forma de tenerte cerca sin ser juzgado por mi familia –** confesaba sinceramente Draco, mientras Hermione temblaba al escuchar esas palabras

**Yo también quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa tu pasado ahora solo veré hacia adelante, y si eras un poco patán pero así me gustaste –** también confesaba Hermione logrando que Draco sonriera. La gente no dejaba de ver aquella escena, pasaron unos minutos para que se dieran cuenta que eran observados por todos pero ya nada importaba si estaban juntos, así que decidieron disfrutar del baile, Luna fue la primera que se les acerco y que acepto convivir con el rubio, después conforme fue pasando la noche todos tuvieron aceptar las decisiones de Hermione y por momentos lograban dejar atrás viejas rivalidades, Hermione se sentía feliz no creía posible lo que estaba pasando, se sentía en un sueño del que no quería despertar después de tantos años de peleas con aquel platinado arrogante esa noche se habían confesado lo que sentían desde tiempo atrás y de una u otra forma habían ayudado a que Theo y Pansy aceptaran también sus sentimientos, no cabía duda que las segundas oportunidades podían mejorar la vida de algunos.


End file.
